


A Very Enjoyable Breakfast

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Food Sex, Morning Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Catra and Adora have morning sex with food play. Rated M!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A Very Enjoyable Breakfast

“Catra, wake up!”

“Mm, five more minutes, Adora….”

“But I made you breakfast!”

Catra slowly opened her eyes to see her wife carrying a breakfast tray into their room. She sat up and yawned as Adora set the tray on the nightstand. After years of waking up early in the Fright Zone, she decided to sleep in as much as possible. But she could always count on Adora to continue her old habits as a perfect soldier, especially when she wanted to make breakfast. Their little cottage near Bright Moon had a kitchen equipped with everything they could possibly need and Adora loved trying out new recipes. She pushed her long, messy hair away from her face and looked at her breakfast. Sniffing the tray, she saw chocolate chip pancakes, a jar of chocolate syrup, and strawberries with whipped cream. 

“Seriously? And you didn’t even burn it?” she teased with a smirk, poking a stack of pancakes with a fork.

“Ok, the pancakes are just a little burnt,” Adora admitted with a giggle. “But only a little! Come on, try it!”

Catra inhaled the sweet scent before eating a bite. She moaned as its fluffy taste filled her mouth. 

“Good, huh?” Adora asked earnestly, watching her reaction.

“Oh yeah,” she said with a satisfied grin, eyebrows lifted. “I think you need a taste too.”

Before she could react, Catra grabbed her face and pressed her lips against hers. Adora squeaked in surprise and quickly melted in her kiss. She pressed herself against her wife and felt her soft, warm body. Catra dug her claws into her hair and messed up her perfect ponytail. Finally, she managed to untie her hair and watched Adora’s soft golden locks fall down her shoulders. With a soft smile, she turned and picked up the bowl of strawberries. 

“Why the whipped cream?” she asked. 

“Um, I thought you might like it,” Adora said, blushing slightly.

“Come on, I know what you wanted. Take your shirt off,” Catra replied in a knowing voice.

Adora didn’t hesitate when she pulled her shirt off. Goosebumps ran up her arms as the cold morning air hit her. Catra was already naked and she pushed away the sheets that covered her body. A jolt of arousal hit her senses when she saw Adora’s soft, perky breasts. She ran a sharp claw on her sharp abs, feeling her muscles tense up. Finally, she tweaked her hardened nipples as Adora gasped and moaned.

“So pretty,” she muttered, continuing to play with her breasts. 

Adora giggled, since she found the claws ticklish, “Catra, stop teasing.”

She was never one to deny her requests. Catra smirked and took a hardened nipple into her mouth and sucked lightly while playing with the other breast. Adora softly whimpered and moaned, holding her wife’s head against her chest. After a couple minutes, Catra finally released her and grabbed a handful of whipped cream. She carefully spread it over Adora’s breasts as it began melting down her chest. Then, she continued sucking her nipples, groaning at the sweet taste mingling with her wife’s skin.

“Mm, don’t stop, keep going,” Adora moaned, finding it harder to speak.

Catra licked her tits until all the cream was wiped off. She softly dug her teeth into her breasts, leaving red marks and marking her as her own. Adora gasped and arousal flooded her senses, making her grow wetter. Finally, Catra released her breasts and surveyed her handiwork. She pressed a hand to Adora’s clit, unsurprised to find soaked with arousal.

“Oh, damn,” she sighed. “You really like that, don’t you? When I bite you and mark you.”

“Shut up,” Adora whispered quietly, suddenly growing shy and refusing to make eye contact. 

“Oh, I’m going to make you admit it,” Catra said in a confident tone. “Lie down on the pillows.”

Adora complied and watched Catra take the jar of syrup from the tray. With a gasp, she watched her drizzle the cold liquid on her abs. Catra grinned mischievously and started licking it off her, inching closer to her wet clit. Arousal rushed through Adora’s body as she felt her wife’s rough tongue teasing her.

“Catra, please,” Adora moaned, trying to push her closer to her clit.

“Say it, Adora,” she replied casually, dragging a claw through her wetness and licking it off her finger. The mixture of sweet syrup and her arousal was delicious. 

Her face burned with embarrassment, but she had to confess or Catra wouldn’t let her come. She hated her wife’s games, but at the same time, she enjoyed being pushed on the brink of an orgasm. Finally, she managed to whisper the words.

“I….I like it when you do that to me,” she admitted with a quiet whimper.

“Do what exactly?” Catra said with a smirk. “Be honest.”

Adora groaned, “I like it when you top me. When you bite me or claw my back. And when you tell me what to do.”

Catra sat up and leaned close to Adora’s face, gently stroking her cheek, “That’s my girl.”

She gave her a sweet, chaste kiss and started biting her neck again. Adora gasped, running her hand through Catra’s messy locks and urging her to continue. Her wife sucked and nibbled until a small hickey had formed, marking her as her own.

“You’re mine,” Catra whispered. “Say it.”

“Yours,” she gasped, finally rewarded with a finger rubbing her clit. She arched her back and moaned, enjoying it when Catra got into a possessive mood. It was so hot and satisfying. “I’m yours, Catra.”

With an approving groan, Catra leaned down and kissed her clit. She slowly licked around her folds while her arms firmly held her legs in place. Adora clutched her head, messing up her unruly locks. Catra rubbed her clit and sucked harder, sending waves of pleasure through her wife’s body. Finally, her orgasm hit her like a powerful tidal wave. As Adora came down from her high, Catra continued licking and sucking her clit. She grinned impishly and sat up, kissing her wife. When they broke apart, Adora figured she should return the favor. 

“Come on, it’s your turn,” she said with a soft smile. 

Catra was more than happy to let her take the lead. Adora giggled when she pressed her lips to her clit, softly sucking on her wet heat. A sharp gasp came from her mouth. Catra quickly dug her claws into her golden locks, urging her to come closer. She crossed her legs around Adora’s head, forcing her to keep going. 

“Mm, keep going, babe,” she moaned. “Don’t stop, I’m so close.”

Adora continued sucking and licking until Catra reached her orgasm. She gasped and fell onto the bed, feeling the relaxing sensation sweeping across her body. The two caught their breath and cuddled up on the bed, their heads resting on the pillows.

“That was so fun,” Adora said brightly, running a hand down Catra’s warm chest. “We should do that again.”

“Hm, yeah,” Catra replied, closing her eyes and sighing in happiness. “But you’re so sticky, Adora.”

“I wonder who’s fault that is,” she giggled, pressing a hand to her chest. “I’m going to wash up. Glimmer wants us at the meeting in an hour.”

“Ugh, why does Sparkles make these meetings so damn early?” she groaned, putting a pillow over her face as Adora got out of bed.

“Hey, babe. Let’s take a shower together.”

Catra took the pillow off her face and saw Adora leaning seductively against the doorframe. She took a moment to admire her wife’s gorgeous body. With her toned abs, muscular biceps, and flowing blonde hair, she looked like an absolute goddess. Catra felt a stirring of arousal again and sat up on the bed. 

“I’d like nothing better,” she said with a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue this one :)


End file.
